Permanence
by ebon-drake
Summary: Allura has an experience that changes her forever. Set in the DoTU timeline with influences from both Go-Lion and DDP. Contains adult themes. Rated T. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: **Voltron and its characters, settings, and story line are copyrighted by World Event Productions, Ltd. and Toei Animation Company. DDP comic concepts and ideas are copyrighted by Devil's Due Publishing. Cover image is a screenshot from Purrsia's website, "Voltron Central." References to areas of the Denubian Galaxy (i.e. Azure Quadrant, Onyx Star System, etc.) are from the map developed by Shannon Muir and sanctioned by WEP. All other names, places, characters, and plot bunnies are my own unless otherwise noted. I am in no way affiliated with the aforementioned companies. No monetary profit is being made from this work, and no copyright infringement is intended. Please do not do not re-post or reuse this work without obtaining my written permission first. Thank you.

**Last Revision Date: **5/8/14

**Author's Note:** Rated T for... stuff.

**Permanence, Ch. 1**

Allura could feel it plunging in and out of her.

Her skin felt hot, like it was on fire, and the conflagration threatened to consume her whole.

In and out, in and out.

A thread of pleasure ran through the pain, and, gritting her teeth, she seized that thread with her mind and used it ride through the waves of torment that crashed intermittently against her body like an ocean surf.

In and out, in and out.

It stabbed deeply into her, as if trying to pierce her very soul, making her cry out suddenly.

Behind her, a female voice chuckled, her voice light and sensual. "Now, now, you can't thrash around like that, sweetheart. You have to stay still."

"I know... but it's hard to!" she gasped, almost whining, "It hurts so much... "

"You will like what I do; it will make the pain worth it," the unseen female purred in response, "I promise you that you'll be coming back for more before you even know it. They always come back."

She plunged back into her, and Allura tightly gripped the sides of the bench she was lying on in order to distract herself from the new spike of pain edged slightly with pleasure that lanced through her.

In and out, in and out.

It was maddening, and yet addictive. Besides the first time she had flown Blue Lion up into the wide open sky, the Princess of Arus had never felt more alive than she did now. Her heart was racing and she could feel her blood pumping through her body even as sweat beaded her brow. This was her decision, no one else's, that she was making, and it made her feel wicked and daring, like she was hiding some tremendous secret.

In and out, in and out.

Her knuckles were white now, she was gripping the bench so hard. The fire seemed to be intensifying.

"Oh, please, be more gentle with me!" she moaned pitifully.

"Oh, but I am sweetheart," the other woman chuckled throatily once more, "You can take it. I've _seen_ what you can withstand."

Back in she went, with a power and ferocity that took Allura's breath away.

In and out, in and out.

The princess groaned wordlessly at the novel sensations that assailed her. No one could know her secret... surely no other member of the royal family had _dared_ to have such a secret. If her advisor or governess ever found out about her hidden pleasures, they would pale and declare her confused or misguided. She was not at all misguided, though. She had been harboring thoughts for her forbidden desires for a long time now, but she had been content to let them remain just that, thoughts, at least until the fateful day she saw _her_ in the castle. _Her_, the other woman, the giver of her pain and pleasure, her liberator from the restrictions of her station. She had felt something resonating in her and saw the fierceness of her icy eyes and just _knew_ that she was the _one_, the one to make her dreams and most forbidden fantasies come true.

In and out, in and out.

She seemed to have boundless savage energy and concentration, for she had been at her task for hours now, and she showed no signs of tiring, unlike Allura. The Blue Lion pilot was already exhausted, and all she could do was simply lay there and take her punishment... like a good girl. This naughty thought made a warm sense of contentment rise in her and compete with the heat surrounding her body.

As if overhearing her mental discourse, the faceless woman leaned over behind her and whispered intimately into her ear, "I had no idea that you hid such a... _rebellious_ streak in you, sweetheart."

She uttered the word as if it was something dirty and depraved, and for a moment Allura bridled at her insinuation, but then was immediately hit with the thought that no, she was right. She was _rebellious_... she liked it. It felt... _good_.

In and out, in and out.

The princess cried out again. It hurt. Oh, it hurt so much... but nothing had ever hurt so _good_.

"Oh, God, just hurry up and get this over with! I don't know how much longer I can take this!" she fretted, the tone of her voice plaintive.

"Oh, but sweetheart, we can't rush a beautiful thing like this!" the female behind her chided as she rubbed her gently to chase some of the sting away, "It'll all be worth it the end."

In and out, in and out.

Allura bit her lip hard. She was right, of course... something like this couldn't be rushed. But still though, the sensation was both infuriating and exquisite. She felt as if she was treading a very thin line between agony and bliss and not allowed to cross into either domain. It was enough to make a person go mad.

In and out, in and out.

Time seemed to stretch out into eternity. How much energy did this woman have?! The fire ate at her, and then it was as if her mind was in another place. She could still feel the pain, but it was as if she was feeling it in a detached manner, like she was experiencing a muted version of someone else's hurt. She went on a mental journey around Arus, seeing the beautiful sights as the pain seemed to fade into the background. She flew over Sky Lake, Blue Lion's resting place, and then the verdant forests of Altair. The Love Bridge over the rushing Chozzerai River that made up the border between the kingdoms of Altair and Helena soon came up, and then she was in Helena itself, the country ruled by her aunt Queen Orla. It looked very similar to Altair in that it was heavily forested. Everything was tranquil, peaceful... and then it all came crashing down around her as the pain dragged her back into reality.

In and out, in and out.

"Oh, God, it hurts!" Allura groaned.

"Do you want it to be over with, sweetheart?" the woman asked her silkily.

In and out, in and out.

"Yes!" the princess pleaded with her, as if her tormentor was someone who could be swayed by mere words.

She could _hear_ the unseen female's self-satisfied smile. "Well, you're in luck, sweetheart. We're almost done, and you will have satisfaction. That is what you want, right?"

"Yes!" Allura repeated herself.

"Brace yourself, then, sweetheart," the woman uttered, her voice filled with dark promise.

In and out, in and out.

After this, there would be no going back. She would be a person changed... _forever_. _Permanently_. This thought made her nervous, but also exhilarated.

In and out, in and out.

The burning intensified once more, and the princess felt like she would lose consciousness at any point in time, it hurt so much. And yet she had never felt so _satisfied_.

In and out, in and out.

Suddenly, the pain stopped, although she still felt like she was on fire. Allura was wordless for a time, and then the agony was soothed away. She felt more warm than aflame now.

"We're done, sweetheart," the female uttered teasingly, "You can get up now, but be careful."

The princess gingerly lifted herself from the bench she had been lying on, clutching her shirt to her bare breasts to preserve what little remained of her dignity. She then turned and looked at the mirror being held out to her, and gasped.

Her back was ablaze with the image of a lioness, sleek and beautiful, with its maw open in a roar of defiance. Her normally pale flesh was a little red, but the artwork was undeniably exquisite.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" she breathed in wonderment at the canvas her skin had become.

"All my work is," the woman holding the mirror replied proudly.

She was not only tall, but also large, but in a muscular way. Her face was more handsome than beautiful, and her long brown hair was pulled back into a braid. Her massive arms were covered with sleeves showing off her artwork.

"Thank you, Elsa," Allura beamed at her, "I love it!"

"No problem," the tattooist replied as she held up a hand modestly, "It suits you."

The princess admired her artwork for another few minutes before Elsa tapped some gauze over her creation, and then she put her shirt back on.

"Will you be coming back to me?" the woman asked after briefly describing to her how to properly care for the tattoo.

Allura smiled at her. "But of course!"

* * *

Later, the Princess of Arus took satisfaction in the soreness of her back as she went about her day-to-day routines. It had been a painful ordeal, but she had gone through it, and survived it. She had a secret, a very delicious secret, and no one would ever know about it unless she saw them fit to be told about it.

Like the lioness on her back, her inner creature was roaring in satisfaction, brave and in control. She _was_ the lioness, and if anyone thought that they already knew her, then they had another thing coming.

**END**


End file.
